


Love Throughout Lifetimes

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, NijiAka Week 2k17, Past Character Death, Reincarnation AU, Romance, idk i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: A tragic end for a beautiful princess and a loyal samurai, a love not meant to be with death ending their lives too soon, and a vow reunite...Now centuries later, Nijimura is a suffering college student dreaming for death to end his life sooner. Though, with his dreams throughout his nights memories that aren't his yet at the same time are, he still needs to live through the academic suffering. These dreams. A past life where he was himself yet still another. And with these recollections, a vow he can't drop to find his beloved princess one day. And that day has finally come!Only, his beloved is definitelynota princess.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look! something out on day two of this year's NijiAka week! ~~i'm aiming to try to get a chapter out every few days along with other NijiAka oneshots, but no promises... knowing my updating patterns with past fics... yeah...~~ i don't know how long this will be chapter wise, but i do know where i'm going with this  >w< wee excited to post my first fic with a plot-y chapter sort of thing! please cheer me on!
> 
> UPDATE (2017.8.9): so i'm definitely not updating this anytime soon... even after being all like 'i got this!' sorry about that. you know. posting confident issues. yep. okay. i also changed some things from the initial posting.

_Unrest and misfortune was breaking out all over the eastern land. Crops were failing, villagers were sick, people were frightened, and those in power were losing control. It was a matter of time before order was no more. But all a loyal samurai could do was protect his beautiful princess. If only said princess would just keep in sight._

_The samurai quickly rushed throughout the castle. The princess was missing, maids and ladies-in-waiting running about to find her. Their own version of chaos was arising within the castle. It was a good thing he had a hunch where to find their princess._

_The samurai skidded to a stop by the garden doors, taking a step out into the night air. The evening moon shone large and brightly above the dark sky. It illuminated the flowers and trees, and reflected off the water. The garden looked untouched and empty, however, the samurai knew otherwise._

_“Ohime-sama,” he called as he walked through the garden. “Ohime-sama.”_

_Rustling from the grass alerted the young man of another’s presence. He turned, spotting the beautiful princess coming out of hiding._

_“Shuusuke, I thought I told you not to call me that,” the princess said with a small huff._

_The samurai, Shuusuke, paid the tone no heed. He trotted up to the princess. “Ohime-sama, you know it isn’t safe out here. Especially on your own. The ladies-in-waiting have been looking all over for you.”_

_The princess narrowed her eyes for a moment before turning her back to the samurai._

_Shuusuke sighed. He knew what she wanted. “Seiko-hime.”_

_The princess, Seiko, turned back slightly. She quirked a small smile. “I prefer you didn’t add the ‘hime.’ However, seems I won’t be having my way.”_

_“Your father would have my head with me already using your name,” Shuusuke poked fun. Though, there was still some true behind his joke._

_Shuusuke dropped the harmless tone. “Come on, Seiko-hime. You need to come back inside.”_

_“I’m still on castle grounds though,” Seiko refuted, showing no signs of heading back inside. She elegantly strolled deeper into the garden, Shuusuke following behind. “Besides, you’re with me to keep me safe, aren’t you?”_

_Shuusuke narrowed his eyes at the princess, upper lip jutting out. Seiko hid a smile behind the long sleeve of her kimono. They both knew who won this little exchange._

_Seiko took Shuusuke’s hand, leading them towards a more hidden part of the garden. As Shuusuke followed, he looked down at the princess’s hand in his. It was so soft, delicate, and fair compared to his own, course from wielding his blade. Their hands were just as conflicting as their status. However, neither of them saw any faults._

_Seiko stopped their walk once reaching their destination. Shuusuke noticed the bare cherry blossom tree, its branches shown jaggedly against the nearly full moon._

_Seiko let go of Shuusuke’s hand, walking up to the tree. She stroked her fingers against the rough barks. “It still hasn’t bloomed. I was hoping to see it with you…” Her voice died down as she spoke, her gaze dropping._

_Shuusuke came up beside the princess. He brought Seiko’s eyes back up to his, his hand gently cupping her face. “The cherry blossoms will bloom, and we’ll be together to see it for many springs to come.”_

_Seiko couldn’t respond. Her throat turned dry while her eyes turned damp. She pushed herself forward into her samurai’s arms, tearfully calling his name. “Shuusuke…”_

_Shuusuke held his princess as she silently cried within his arms. He hugged her reassuringly until she calmed. With Seiko’s responsibilities as the village princess and the current state of affairs, Shuusuke figured the stress overcame her._

_Being in Shuusuke’s arms slowly calmed Seiko down. She didn’t lift her head until her tears stopped. When they did, Seiko finally faced Shuusuke once more._

_“Shuusuke… Our days together… I want them to never end.”_

_“Neither do I, Seiko-hime. There’s nothing I’d rather do than protect and watch over you every day. To be with you every day.”_

_Seiko began choking up once more. “You don’t understand how happy hearing you say such words makes me.” She paused to steady her voice. “And if those days were to end and we could no longer be together…?”_

_“Then I would search for you until the end of my days and more.”_

_Seiko let out a small laugh at Shuusuke’s words. “And more?”_

_Shuusuke smiled brightly. “Yes. And more. I will search for you in our next lives, then our lives after that, and after that, until we’re finally together again.”_

_“All that for someone like me?”_

_“All that for someone I love.”_

_Seiko began tearing up again, though for a different reason. She hugged her samurai once more. “I love you, Shuusuke.”_

_Shuusuke hugged back. “I love you, too, Seiko.”_

 

_The following evening, the castle was filled with more chaos. The annual ceremony for the gods was being held that evening and everyone was preparing. The whole village was doing everything to make the ceremony more pleasing for the gods, believing the distressing hardships were because they were angry._

_Shuusuke sought out to find Seiko once more, though not because she had disappeared again. He was in charge of her safety._

_Shuusuke reached the princess’s room, ladies-in-waiting entering in and out. “Tetsumi-kun,” he called out to one of the ladies-in-waiting. She noticeably twitched, but Shuusuke brushed it off for the time being. “Is Ohime-sama ready? She needs to be escorted to Akashi-dono.”_

_“She’s not quite ready yet,” Tetsumi said, blocking the door. “You don’t need to worry, Nijimura-san; we’ll take her to her father.”_

_Shuusuke gave a perplexed look. “It’s not that I distrust you and the others, but I am to guard Ohime-sama.”_

_“And you can guard her when we are to go to the village for the ceremony,” Tetsumi responded, holding her ground. She began shooing Shuusuke away. “Now go. You do not dare come in while Ohime-sama is still dressing.”_

_Shuusuke didn’t argue with that, cheeks turning pink at even the idea. He let himself be pushed away by Tetsumi before taking his leave._

_With not much to do, Shuusuke found himself with one of his friends at the castle: a pretty faced kitchen boy by the name of Takuya._

_“So, yeah, Tetsumi-kun just kicked me out,” Shuusuke said, finishing retelling his friend what happened._

_“She probably thought you might be more needed somewhere else,” Takuya offered._

_When Takuya gave more of an excuse than condolence, Shuusuke had some suspicion he was hiding something._

_“Why don’t we go out for a bit and see the village?” Takuya suggested. “It’ll probably take some time for Ohime-sama to be ready, so you don’t need to worry until then.”_

_Shuusuke narrowed his eyes. “I’m supposed to guard her with my life.”_

_“When she’s ready. But for now, you’re not doing anything. Just take a little break. You really need one, Shuu.”_

_Before Shuusuke could deny such ideas again, Takuya already grabbed his arm and dragged him away._

_Takuya took Shuusuke into the village. They ran through the crowds and passed all the ceremonial preparations. They even went passed the docks where a beautiful boat would be sent to sea with the offerings for the gods: rice offerings from what little successful harvest they had, sake, and eventually a doll maiden dressed in the most beautiful silk in place of a live maiden that used to be offered to the gods._

_“I wonder where the doll is,” Shuusuke wondered aloud as he looked back. “Don’t they usually have it in place by now?”_

_“T-they’re probably just behind schedule is all,” Takuya stuttered, quickening his pace until they reached their destination._

_Takuya brought Shuusuke far, far way away from the village, up the hilly plains. It gave a clear view of everything, even the castle._

_“Takuya, why are we here?” Shuusuke angrily yelled, finally freeing himself from Takuya’s tight grasp. His friend had him on a death grip and wouldn’t let go, not matter how much Shuusuke tried to pull free when realizing their distance._

_“Just relax and enjoy the view, alright?” Takuya responded. “Everything will be… fine…”_

_Shuusuke’s anger died down into worry at Takuya’s downcast eyes. There was something really going on._

_“Takuya, what is it?”_

_Takuya couldn’t look Shuusuke in the eye._

_“Takuya?”_

_Suddenly, the echoes of loud drums banged. It was soft to their ears from the far distance._

_Shuusuke turned to the village. The ceremony was beginning. “We need to go back.”_

_Shuusuke took one step towards the village, but Takuya quickly grabbed his arm._

_“You can’t!” Takuya yelled._

_Shuusuke turned back to his friend, startled. His worry grew. “Takuya?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Shuu,” Takuya cried. “We were ordered not to say anything to you, to keep you away.”_

_“By who? What’s going on?”_

_“Ohime-sama,” Takuya answered, voice breaking. “It was her last request.”_

_“Ohime-sama?” Shuusuke turned back to the village once more. He could see a veiled maiden making her way to the docks. His stomach dropped._

_“The villagers, they were all so afraid the gods were angry at them. Then it was decided by the council that a maiden from the village would be offered instead of a doll.”_

_“Seiko …” Shuusuke breathed._

_“They were saying only a princess would please the gods. Akashi-dono was angry and refused to even think about the idea, but he couldn’t do anything about the fear and restlessness, and Ohime-sama stepped up. She offered herself for the good of the village.”_

_Shuusuke’s heart tore. His consciousness fazed. “Why!? I was supposed to protect her life! Why wasn’t I told anything!?”_

_“Ohime-sama knew you’d do anything to stop all this,” Takuya answered, crying for his friend. “I’m so sorry, Shuu.”_

_Shuusuke didn’t say another word. He took off towards the village, running faster than he had ever ran before._

_When Shuusuke reached the village, everything was a blur. He paid no heed to the music, the talk amongst the villagers, the sorrows from those who adored their princess. All he could do was run to the water._

_“Seiko!” Shuusuke screamed from the shore. He didn’t care that eyes were on him, or more didn’t realize. His thoughts were only on his beloved already far at sea. “Seiko!”_

_Without a second thought, Shuusuke shed his amour. He then dived into the sea after Seiko. Many ran after him, but Shuusuke was already far from the villagers when diving from a distant dock. The villagers could only watch in sorrow as Shuusuke hopelessly swam for the princess._

_“Seiko!” Shuusuke continued yelling when gasping for air. He did everything he could to try and reach the boat, but the waves of the full moon were too much for him._

_The waves continuously dragged him down, pushed him away, but Shuusuke kept popping up and breaking through. “Seiko!”_

_Shuusuke was quickly losing energy despite refusing to give in. He kept reaching for Seiko until the last moment when one final wave crashed down on him._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_His body gave out._

_Darkness slowly engulfed him._

_Yet, Shuusuke still called for his love, reaching for the moonlight as if it was her from the depths of the sea._

_His last thoughts were only of their love…_

_Their last moments…_

_His last vow…_

_‘Seiko!’_

_‘Seiko…’_

_‘…Seiko…’_

 

“Seiko!” Nijimura yelled upon waking up. “Gwah!” Waking up so suddenly made him fall off his bed, successfully waking up his apartment roommate and longtime friend as well.

“What!?” Himuro yelled, having rushed into Nijimura's room. He heard groaning from the ground and groaned himself. “Seriously, Shuu? On the first day of the quarter, too?”

“Thanks for your concern,” Nijimura grumbled as he picked himself up.

Since he was up, Nijimura decided to get a head start on the day.

Nijimura began heading for the bathroom. As he got ready for the day, his thoughts went back to his dream. Though, he knew it was no dream.

‘ _God, how long has it been…?_ ’ Nijimura inwardly wondered.

He remembered everything from his past life as Nijimura Shuusuke, a fearless samurai tasked with protecting a princess. Now he was Nijimura Shuuzou, a regular 23-year-old student suffering through college in Tokyo. From his past life’s death hundreds of centuries ago to his first day of the spring quarter today, not once had Nijimura run into his one true love.

However, it wasn’t like Nijimura was actively looking per se. Sure he’d keep an eye out for a beautiful girl with long red hair, but he wasn’t turning every stone. It just wasn’t reasonable. He just knew, when the time was right, they’d be reunited once again.

“Man, Shuu, how many times have you had this dream?” Himuro asked Nijimura. The two of them had already finished getting ready for their day and where heading to their classes.

“I told you, it’s not a dream,” Nijimura hissed back.

“Yeah, okay,” Himuro responded with an eye roll. “How come you got to be a cool samurai while I was just a kitchen boy?”

Nijimura shrugged.

“Aren’t I more to you? Or does your subconscious just automatically assigns me to food since I cook?” Himuro teased.

“I told you it’s not a dream!” Nijimura yelled back, but Himuro just laughed and took off.

“Good luck finding your princess, Shuu,” Himuro called as he scampered off to class. The building his class was in was closer to their apartment than Nijimura’s.

If Nijimura had anything on hand, he swore he’d chuck it right at his so-called friend’s head. “Stupid Tatsuya,” he grumbled, going on his way.

Even though Nijimura really should’ve been paying attention to his surroundings, his mind was still stuck in the clouds. He felt he dreamed of the same memory almost every night, reliving the same tragedy, feeling the same heartbreak. He sighed. Again, he should’ve been used to it, however…

Red.

A flash of red came into Nijimura’s peripheral view.

Nijimura’s head shot to where he could’ve sworn he saw the familiar shade of red. He saw nothing at first, but he didn’t let go. Nijimura continued scanning the large crowd of college students. He looked left and right until, finally, hair the same beautiful hue as his princess’s was found walking further away.

“W-wait!” Nijimura yelled, taking off. After all this time, he couldn’t let the chance slip.

Nijimura sprinted through the crowd, maneuvering through dozens and dozens of students. He barely watched where he was going, eyes only on locks of red. He bumped into many, but it mattered not. Not when his lost princess was now within arm’s reach.

With his arm outreached, Nijimura’s hand wrapped around his princess’s arm. Gasping, he called out, “Seiko-hime!”

The focus of his chase turned, startled.

Definitely _not_ a princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive any like historical inaccuracies or confusing wording during the past life stuff; idk how social standings stuff went way back japan stuffy stuff...
> 
> and i'm finishing homework right away so i can get stuff out on time i swear, so stay tuned for chapter 2 hopefully soon!


End file.
